


Fight Club 2- The Rise Of Joe Kerr

by TheyCallMeCat



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Fight Club (1999)
Genre: Fight Club - Freeform, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 15:44:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9332099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheyCallMeCat/pseuds/TheyCallMeCat
Summary: The truth is... Jack ran Project MayhemThe truth is... When Jack shot himself he diedWaitNoLiarThe lie is... Jack went to heavenFalseThe truth is... Jack Napier went to Arkham AsylumTyler Durden is gone and with Batman rounding up Gotham's criminals, Jack is incredibly lonely.Until he gains a roommate.A roommate named Joe...This is based on a mixture of the book and film of Fight Club, and The Dark Knight.





	

Babies don't sleep this well.  
That's what it's like here in heaven.  
White on white.  
Everything in heaven is quiet, rubber-soled shoes.  
I can sleep in heaven.  
The angels are silent, but their eyes say everything.  
Oh look at the poor humans, what sad little lives they had before they came here, sad little lives of sin and shit.  
I can see it all.  
I always have.  
I can see everything.  
Everything in my little white cell in heaven.  
I ask why they chain me to the bed sometimes.  
It's for my own protection they say.  
Protection from the sin that threatens to consume me.  
Drink this they say.  
I am Jack's Weak Protests.  
They guide the Styrofoam cup to my lips.  
Styrofoam mixed with gasoline creates napalm.  
The purple syrup slides down my throat as easily as it was meant to.  
And then I sleep.  
I can sleep in heaven.  


//  


Sometimes I go to visit God.  
I visit God behind his long walnut desk and his wall of diploma's.  
I visit God and he's always asking me why.  
Why did I do this?  
Why was I here?  
Why didn't I see we were all sacred, unique snowflakes of specialness?  
No I say.  
We are the all singing, all dancing crap of the world.  
He talks about something else today.  
We are all made of the same organic rotting matter as everyone else.  
Arkham welcomed a new inmate today, he says.  
We are all part of the same compost heap.  
With the Batman rounding up the criminals of Gotham and the budget being cut, they've had to double up recently.  
I am Jack's complete lack of surprise.  
In fact, he says, the ward I'm in is the one with the most room.  
Imagine yourself climbing the kudzu vines that wrap around Sears tower.  
So the new inmate will be joining us soon, God says.  
Jack and the bean stalk.  
God grabs his notepad and jots down notes.  
That'll be all for today Mr Napier, he says.  
The angels grip my arms, not too gently and lead me to my room.  
I am Jack's Helpless Gaze.  
They throw me into my cell.  
Bang.  
My temple kisses the cool tiles.  
Old scars bleed again.  
I want to sleep.  
Sleep would be nice.  
So I push myself off the floor and I stumble onto my bed.  
My eyes wander around the room and stop right in front of me.  
There is another bed.  
There was no bed before.  
There is a man on the bed.  
Tyler?  
No.  
Tyler is gone.  
There is a man sitting on a bed across from me and although his slouch and cross legged stance is casual his eyes burn.  
They burn right through me.  
I am Jack's Blazing Curiosity.  
His orange jumpsuit is wrinkled and stained scarlet in some areas. His brown hair is shoulder length and matted. He bares his straight yellow teeth and his scars pucker menacingly.  
Scars.  
Scars like a jagged smile.  
Yeah, just like an angry Halloween pumpkin. Japanese demon. Dragon of Avarice.  
Just like me.  
I am Jack's Polite Nature.  
Who are you, I ask.  
He cocks his head sharply, almost in thought, then shakes it vigorously.  
"No, no, I'm **Joe **, Joe Kerr >****. The question is..."  
His pink tongue runs the length of the inside of his left cheek.  
"No, the question is..."  
He leans forward now, and I want to call for the angels, go hide under God's hazel desk.  
"Do you wanna know how I got these scars?"


End file.
